yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowcast
Snowcast was the first episode of the Yogscast's podcast, the YoGPoD. It was produced and created by Simon and Lewis. Transcript *There will be casual swearing involved. You have been warned* ' '(THIS TRANSCRIPT IS A WIP...IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTRIBUTE TO THIS TRANSCRIPT, THEN THE LAST TRANSCRIPTED WORD WAS AT 4:18) Narrator: '''Hello, and welcome to Yogscast. (Introductory music plays) '''Lewis: Lomadia (Hannah), can you say...um...you are listening to the YoGPoD with Xephos and Honeydew? Hannah: Does it have to be called YoGPoD? Lewis: Yes. Hannah: '''Hello and welcome to the YoG...oh shit...the Yogs...YogPoD...YoGPoDio; what was it? '''Simon: Brilliant! Lewis: (laughs) That'll do. Hannah: Noooo! YoGPoD Liner (Simon): '''You're listening to, the YoGPod. '''Simon: Helloes. I'm back. Hope everything is...uh...good, where... where you are. Lewis: I'm fine. How was the walk in the snow? Simon: It was bit slippery out there. It was...it was scary. Lewis: Did you have any adventures? Simon: I just bought lots of stuff to drink; water, one small bottle of coke, some milkshakes, some Ribena. Lewis: I'd kinda like to record a snowy Yogscast. I think we should sit on a certain... Simon: Snowcast! Lewis: Yea. Snowcast, I mean, yea, Simon: Snowssscast. Snogscast. Lewis: Snogsca...that would be something completely different. Simon: '''It's like 4 fucking...threads on a front page of GBS: That Snow, and of course everybody's replying "Ohhhh, you call that snow, this only happens once a year where you are and where we are and ohhhh, fuss about nothing, ahh ohhh weeee ohhhuuuu yeaaaa. '''Lewis: People just sort of get on with it, don't they, you know and...you know... Simon: It's snowing, deal with it. Lewis: ...in Finland, like snow is like part of their, you know, their, their way of life,but but the fact is that in England... Simon: Other culture. Lewis: ...we don't actually have any proper facilities to deal with snow, you know. We don't have really any snow trucks that go out and salt the road and stuff because everything... Simon: Because snow comes so rarely that we don't have the infrastructure to deal with snow on a daily basis because it doesn't happen on a daily basis Lewis: Well, well, well... I don't think we get 'caught out' as much as we know it's going to happen and we accept that everything's just going to shut down for a whole day. Simon: (Snickers) The Inevitability... it's cheaper, probably, to just...write off 3 days a year, rather than, put all of those millions, tens of millions or hundreds of millions into, you know, soaring up our infrastructure against...snow. It's just not fucking worth it. You'd rather just, you know, the entire work force of England can have the whole fucking day off, fuck it. Lewis: I love how some people say things when it snows that's like; 'Yea, Global warming, heh heh heh' and stuff like this when global warming doesn't actually mean hotter...well, it does mean hotter temperatures but it, it also means more extremities. Hotter summers but colder winters potentially. Simon: You don't make any sense...You're illogical, you're not thinking this through, are you? Lewis: No, but Global Warming is... Simon: You've just bought into this, this false misinformation that's been spread around saying "Ohh, the world's in trouble", "Ohh we've got to stop using CFCs" ohhh Lewis: CFCs have just been completely stopped been used by the way now Simon: Not by me, I have to order, my deodorant from fucking Iraq, have it shipped over here, it cost me £8, a bottle of deodorant just so I can stick two fingers up to Brussel...Algore Lewis: Brussel? Simon: Fuck you, Brussels! Brussels, sorry plural and Algores, plural again Lewis: Brussel Sprouts? Fuck you Brussel! Simon: Fuck you, Russel Brand! Brussels' Brand and fuck you... Lewis: Russel Brand? Simon: Algores! Category:Episodes Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley